


Death Note

by Meemawz



Series: One Shots I Think About [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Good times, Hinata Shouyou is a vengeful boi, I Had To, Kageyama got smacked with a volleyball, My friends and i were talking abt random headcanons, Tanaka’s there, and i-, and one of them mentioned this, anyway, anyway how the frik am i supposed to tag this, at this point its not even a story its a shibpost, no beta we die like daichi, so is Nishinoya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26616517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meemawz/pseuds/Meemawz
Summary: My friends and I were talking about random headcanons and we brought this up and I was like oh look a good storyAnyways Hinata has a personal death note
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Nishinoya Yuu
Series: One Shots I Think About [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863472
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Death Note

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after math and i have no remaining brain cells so of course its gonna be a piece of crap

It started when he joined high school.

Hinata Shouyou knew that he was ✨under the average height✨ as compared to others his age-but sometimes, it gets annoying when everyone points it out.

So, being one to forget names often, he came up with a rather clever idea.

He grabbed a random notebook off of his desk, discreetly placing the name of his first victim: Tanaka Ryuunosuke. 

Now, he could remember the names, and thus, seek revenge much easier than if he had to memorize them all.

Tanaka Ryuunosuke.  
Kageyama Tobio.  
Tsukishima Kei.  
Oikawa Tooru.  
Lev Haiba.

The list goes on...

As per usual, Hinata was ecstatic as soon as final period rolled around. He could finally go play volleyball, go enjoy his day-until he heard the word calculus and realized he was screwed.

Eagerly skipping out of class without a word written for math (he could get notes from Yachi later) he bounced to the volleyball court, eager to start practice and hit Kageyama’s tosses.

The incident happened after practice.

“Hey, Shouyou, what’s this?” Nishinoya asked curiously, eyeing the notebook on the bench. As soon as those words reached Hinata’s ears he began to choke on his water.

While Daichi attempted to help Hinata get over his coughing fit, Nishinoya silently opened the notebook, confused when he saw a list of names.

“Why are there people’s names here?” Nishinoya asked a now semi-choking Hinata. Tanaka grinned, eyeing the book like a cat would a glass cup. 

“I didn’t think you’d be a yandere.” Tanaka commented, winking at a no-longer-choking Hinata.

Hinata’s face flushed, his body quickly shooting forward to grab the notebook. “Give it back!” He yelled, trying to jump high enough to grab the notebook.

“Not until you tell us~” Nishinoya demanded in a sing-song voice. “No!” Hinata protested, still lunging at Tanaka to grab the book.

Tanaka threw the book to Nishinoya, who spared a glance at the title: ‘Revenge Book for People Who Called Me Short’.

“Hey, does anyone have a pen?” Nishinoya asked, confusing Hinata. Without saying a word, Tsukishima glared at him before throwing a pen at his face.

Nishinoya opened the book, before clicking the pen. Furiously scribbling something in the book, Nishinoya smirked, further confusing the tangerine.

He walked over to Hinata, before handing him back the book. His face suddenly grew serious. “I’ve listed some people of my own, and my number’s at the bottom of the page. I look forward to working with you.”

And that’s how they both formed a two-man cult of revenge.

**Author's Note:**

> EXTRA: “Hinata, I’ve been meaning to ask, but why is Kageyama’s name scratched out?” Nishinoya asked while kicking his feet in the air. 
> 
> They were both at Hinata’s house ‘studying’, but in reality they were just discussing punishments for people in the ‘Death Note’ as Nishinoya called it.
> 
> “Oh...” Hinata cringed. “That was because I hit Kageyama with a ball and I thought it was enough.” Hinata shrugged. Nishinoya nodded silently, before staring off into space.
> 
> “I think for that one we could probably give him some spoiled milk.”


End file.
